Edward the Blue Engine
Edward the Blue Engine is the ninth book of the railway series. Foreword Dear Friends, I think most of you are fond of Edward. His Driver and Fireman, Charlie Sand and Sidney Hever, are fond of him, too. They were very pleased when they knew I was giving Edward a book all to himself. Edward is old, and some of the other engines were rude about the clanking noise he made as he did his work. They aren't rude now! These stories tell you why. The Author﻿ ﻿ Stories Cows Edward is pulling cattle trucks when some disgruntled cows run into the train and break a coupling. Edward does not realise until he gets home, causing Gordon and Henry to laugh at him. Gordon is pulling the express the next day when he is stopped by a cow onthe viaduct. Henry, both crews and the passengers try to move her, but to no avail. Henry's guard goes for help and a porter leads the cow's calf to the bridge to lure her away. Edward soon finds out and makes fun of the big engines. Bertie's Chase Thomas is late but Edward starts anyway. Bertie arrives with Thomas' passengers just as he leaves - Thomas' driver was ill - and, seeing he has left, chases him to Crosby, but misses him there too. Bertie's driver and the stationmaster make a plan, and they finally catch up with him at Wellsworth, where Bertie explains the whole story to Edward. Edward apologises and leaves. Saved from Scrap Edward meets a traction engine named Trevor who is due to be scrapped next week. Edward decides to find a home for Trevor, and when he sees the Vicar, he persuades him to buy Trevor. The Vicar goes to the scrapyard, and, after seeing Trevor prove his worthfulness, buys him, and Trevor goes to live in the Vicarage Orchard. Old Iron Edward is late. James gets cross and calls him "old iron". The next day, James' driver is ill, and while his fireman gets a "relief", two boys wander into the cab and start James. Edward chases after him and after a long chase, an inspector manages to hook James with a length of rope, and James' fireman checks his speed. TheFat Controller sends Edward to the works, the boys are caught and disciplined, and James' driver recovers inhospital. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Toby * Bertie * Trevor * The Fat Controller * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Jem Cole * Percy (not seen) Trivia * Bertie's numberplate is "CRD 54". This is a reference to the artist and the year of publication. * In the third illustration of "Saved from Scrap", there is a shop with the sign above the canopy reading "C.R.DA..", referring to the artist. * Cows is based on two events, one, in South Africa, a herd of elephants charged and broke a train, November 28th, 1952 and the other, held 3 passenger trains for an hour and a half on Boxing Day, 1952. * Bertie's Chase is based on an event which occurred in Ireland. * Saved from Scrap is inspired by a traction engine owned by the Vicar of Magdalen, East Anglia, England. * Old Iron is based on an event which occurred where a runaway train in Alton, Illinois was rescued with a lasso. Goofs * In the third and fourth illustrations of "Cows!", Gordon is missing his steampipes. * The text says that the last seven cattle trucks were left behind while the illustration shows six cattle trucks and the brakevan. Similarly, the coupling is said to have broken between the thirteenth and fourteenth trucks, but the picture shows that it was between the fourteenth and fifteenth trucks. * In "Old Iron", the text says that James and Edward arrive at the station side by side, but James is pictured as being coupled in front of Edward. * In the third and fifth illustrations of "Bertie's Chase", the bridge is shown to be before Crosby Station but if you look at the maps it is shown to be after the station of Crosby. Category:Books Category:Railway Series Books